Gary (TV Series)
'Gary '''is an antagonist in ''AMC's The Walking Dead. Personality Biography Background Season Seven Season Eight Gary is present in the room as the Savior lieutenants discuss how to rescue Negan, how to handle the workers and the possibility of a spy among their ranks. After Laura bursts into the room, warning everyone that the workers are marching upstairs and that they won't back down, he and the others try to calm the angry workers and even draws his gun on them when Regina shoots one of the workers attempting to shoot Simon. He later takes a knee, hearing Negan whistle his usual tune. After Gary and the Saviors surround the Hilltop convoy at night, he gets out of the truck and pulls a gun on Jerry, who had been taken hostage. He is prepared to kill Jerry on Simon's command but is told to stand down as Simon instead kills Neil. Gary later leads Norris and D.J. as they carry the coffin containing an undead Dean. They arrive in Negan's conference room and is ordered to drop off the coffin and leave. Later, Gary accompanies Simon to the junkyard where he participates in the massacre that leaves all the Scavengers dead. He chases after a man fleeing through the junkyard and executes him, then passes by what he thinks is Jadis' body and spits on her before returning to the massacre. He then rides with Simon as they return to the Sanctuary and unveils the gathered weapons from the Scavengers in the truck to Negan. Gary along with Simon, Dwight and Arat is part of the Savior army dispatched to the Hilltop to use their improvised weapons when Rick attacks the convoy. While Gary and the others are eager to find Negan, they are told to stay put by Simon who assures them that they will find Negan instead. When Dwight and Simon return to the crowd of Saviors without Negan, Gary questions Negan's whereabouts. Sensing that he is falling out of line, Simon steps in and asks Gary who he is, to which Gary replies that he is Negan before joining in with the other Saviors cheering and ready to wipe out Hilltop. Gary and the other Saviors arrive at the Hilltop prepared to attack the settlement. After several vehicles lose their tires, Arat is instructed to remove the tire spikes from the road so they can further advance into Hilltop. He and the others are met with gunfire but he manages to survive long enough to escape with Simon, Dwight, Arat and the other remaining Saviors. Gary plans the final assault on the Hilltop along with Negan, Simon, Dwight, Arat and D.J.. Later, Gary participates in Simon's attempted coup against Negan. However, Dwight tips Negan off and all of Simon's loyalists are shot to death upon Negan's command, including Gary. Negan then uses Lucille to bash Gary's head in to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims Appearances Relationships Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Horror Characters Category:The Walking Dead Category:TV Show Characters Category:Traitors Category:Henchmen Category:Right Hand Category:Murderers Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Barbarians Category:Extortionists Category:Kidnappers